Mírame
by time93
Summary: El día de la batalla fina, dos amantes ganan su propia guerra. Lucius / Severus.


**Dedicado con mucho cariño a Nessa_Snape5, y a todos los lectores. =) Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. **

Mírame.

**_Todo amante es un soldado en guerra._**

**_Ovidio. -_**

"_Mírame._"

Ruegas y suplicas, sin mover los labios, con un dolor desgarrador hiriéndote el corazón.

"_Mírame. A mi_."

Una imploración tras otra que pugna por salir de tus labios, pero tú te la tragas de vuelta a ese infierno desatado en tu pecho. Amarrado por sus cadenas, lleno de sus besos y marcado por sus golpes; tan sólo puedes dejar escapar el aire con una inimaginable dulzura, como si la hubieses retenido durante toda tu vida; incapaz de dársela.

Incapaz. Imposible. No. ¿Cuántas veces te has topado con ese muro que te impide avanzar? ¿Avanzar y esconderte entre sus brazos? ¿Llorar y dejar fluir la oscuridad que estás soportando? ¿Cuántas...? Cada paso es una batalla; contra muros y avadas, contra imposibles y rencores. A cada paso tu pierdes algo de ti por el camino; sacrificando esa sonrisa primero, ese aliento después, el sueño más tarde... Lo das todo para vencer. Para vencer y avanzar. Y sabes que él avanza a su vez; en dirección opuesta. Ya no te haces preguntas. Ni te permites dudar. No miras atrás, ni dejas que nadie penetre en ti, levantando murallas cada vez más pesadas y más frías.

"_Mírame._"

En el eco de ese deseo tus ónices arden de pasión. Inmaculada y pura pasión. Que ironía. Deseas algo tan puro; de alguien que sólo conoce lo obsceno, revolcándose en lujuria. Alguien que no sabe amar; porque amar significa profanar cada poro de su piel de marfil, violar cada sentencia inculcada en sus rubias hebras, y arrancar las palabras mentirosas de sus labios de Dios. Amar, es alejarlo de tu lado.

Merlín; pero tu sigues amándole mientras soportas el dolor y las lágrimas. Mientras persigues su sonrisa arrogante y sus desplantes. Lo amas mientras eres participe de sus juegos macabros y tu corazón se desangra... Lo amas, aunque ya has aprendido a abandonarte entre sus brazos por las noches, y recoger tus pedazos en silencio sin que tu piel le hable de tu suplicio. Él te ha enseñado a decir; 'te odio' en lugar de gritar 'te amo'. Él ha reclamado de tus labios la fiereza en tus besos para ocultar tu entrega entre sus manos, te ha golpeado para no acariciarte, y te ha poseído para no ser tomado. Tú callas mil deseos en tus ojos, y él te guarda tus secretos en los suyos.

–Sev...erus... –

Su voz, marca de nuevo el latir de tu corazón; y el mundo puede derrumbarse en ese mismo instante, mientras te ahogas en gemidos que repiten su nombre, reclamando aquello que posees mientras él arrasa, muerde y araña tu piel. Sólo entonces, eres un amante. Y eres el mejor amante del mundo. Labios, lengua, piel y sexo; pueden jurarlo sin mentir. Incluso él, hoy, mientras se entierra en ti tan profundamente, que parece querer abrir tu caja de Pandora... incluso él apenas puede retener las palabras en el paladar... Y sin darte cuenta, recibes su corazón una vez más; en esta oscura y negra noche.

Crees que de ésta noche no pasa: que te derrumbarás, incapaz de sostenerte más en pie, tan pronto como su orgasmo golpee en tus entrañas. En este momento de debilidad, en este glorioso momento de debilidad rodeado por su agarre posesivo y devorado por una boca que nunca tiene suficiente de la tuya, crees que tus lágrimas fluirán sin reparo ni vergüenza cuando su calidez abandone la tuya y tu perderás, no la batalla pero sí la guerra, de una vez por todas. Porque a partir de hoy la marca en tu antebrazo no dolerá nunca más, al fin, la última de las cadenas ha caído junto con tu último pecado por expirar. Y crees que no volverás a levantarte jamás cuando su gélida mirada gris no se digne a mirarte como despedida – demasiado cansado para seguir luchando.

Pero lo que tu desconoces, pobre alma atormentada, es que Lucius hoy también se ha liberado de sus últimas cadenas y sus imposibles. Y no está dispuesto a soltarte. Porque ha quedado prendado de tu boca, de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. Porque ningún otro '_Luc_' calienta su alma como tu gemido ahogado cuando te corres. No ha encontrado ninguna otra piel que se estremezca con tanta ternura como la tuya bajo su toque, ni otros ojos en cuyo abismo pierde toda su alma Malfoyesca y se queda en completa desnudez, siendo sólo ese Luc, que es culpable de esbozar la primera sonrisa amorosa hacia su hijo. Contigo, es quien quiere ser, y a ti, es a quien ha estado persiguiendo los últimos años, sin ser capaz de amarte sin romperte.

Pero hoy... hoy no. Hoy está dispuesto a aprender de ti en lugar de enseñarte, a sostenerse de ti en lugar de derribarte, a suplicarte si hace falta para que hoy dejes de rogar por sus miradas y en su lugar las correspondas.

No sabes tantas cosas... Y por eso tu respiración se detiene, cuando se inclina sobre ti y susurra, en lugar de callar: _dos palabras, cinco letras_ ... Y tu no puedes retener el orgasmo que te posee, entregándole a él en bandeja de plata el suyo. No te lo crees, e intentas refutar la felicidad incrédula e inocente, mientras las luces aún parpadean bajo tus párpados.

–No... –

Murmuras, removiéndote entre sus brazos queriendo escapar. Pero Lucius gruñe y su abrazo se afianza sobre tu cintura de un modo doloroso, aprisionando tu piel en su posesividad.

–Luc... no... –

Tus rodillas tiemblan, y toda tu fortaleza se ha desvanecido en el aire, liberándote de tus muros. Intentas voltearte para verle, y él te lo permite, pero tu mirada de odio muere en tus pestañas al contemplarle; tan sonriente, tan dichoso... tan seguro y altivo como siempre. Tan hermoso. Tu jadeas abrumado por la calidez en su plata fundida, y finalmente tus piernas dejan de sostenerte, y te agarras a él con todo tu cuerpo y alma.

–Sev... -

Su susurro te estremece y tampoco puedes retener ya las lágrimas que brotan de tus ojos, desprendiéndote de años de sufrimiento y maltrato. Su mano acuna gentilmente tu nuca y echa tu cabeza hacia atrás para que sus labios sequen tus mejillas y se lleven tu agravio.

–No quiero despertar de este sueño. –

Su risa jovial llena la habitación, y tu estás más seguro que nunca de que nada de eso es real, que has muerto en algún punto de la batalla, y mientras Dios decide qué hacer con tu alma … a ti... te han dejado soñar. Soñar con el amor.

–No tendrás que hacerlo nunca más. – El rubio hace una mueca burlona y añade. – Por fin Potter ha hecho algo de provecho. –

Sus dedos serpentean delicadamente por tus facciones, en esa caricia amorosa que nunca has recibido. Tu corazón ya no sabe si ponerse a latir más deprisa o detenerse de una buena vez. Tus manos aún temblorosas se aferran a sus hombros con la esperanza de no separarte nunca de él. Y ahora que no hay amenaza alguna cerniéndose sobre tu vida, tus ojos han decidido expresar cada pensamiento que cruza por tu mente, como si fueras un jovenzuelo hormonal. Y a través de ellos él lee aquello que tus labios no dicen.

–No más miedo. No más muerte. – Luc te lo asegura con ciega fe, viéndote a los ojos. Sólo a ti; como has deseado durante años. – Ese futuro oscuro no regresará nunca más a por ti, Sev. – Toma tu brazo y funde vuestras marcas oscuras en una. Vosotros también sois uno ahora.

–¿Nunca más? –

Quieres asegurarte, para que si algún día decides salir de entre los brazos de ese ensueño haya algo más ahí fuera, - tras las cuatro paredes que os rodean - que la oscuridad. Necesitas estar seguro, necesitas, por primera vez, la seguridad ajena porque la tuya ya no es suficiente. Él te sonríe con amor, y te carga sobre su hombro, como un bárbaro cargando a su princesa.

–Hemos ganado, Sev. También tu has ganado tu guerra. – Vuelve a sonreír aunque ya no puedes verlo, y te nalguea juguetón. – Ahora es mi turno.

Y aunque las palabras de amor ya no surcan por los aires, porque a vosotros así os ha criado la vida;

que no se diga nunca, que no aprendisteis a amar, que no amasteis en brazos del otro. Que no se diga jamás … que no ganasteis la guerra de los amantes.

"_Mírame."_

"_Estoy mirándote." _

– Fin –


End file.
